An Early Morning Sojourn
by Cherry Seraphym
Summary: Takari fluff, pointless, general, not 'mushy'. Don't like, don't read. Set around 10,11, 12 years after 02. I actually continued, thanks to the reviews. You guys are awesome! Hikari finds out who the visitors are..
1. A Disappearance, A Note, and An Omelette

An Early Morning Soujourn   
** Author's Notes: Purely plotless Takari fluff. That's all. If you don't like Takari and/or you don't like fluff, then don't read this, because flames aren't going to be acknowledged. And the title really doesn't have anything to do with anything.   
  
Disclaimer : "Digimon" does not belong to me, and I am in no way affiliated with Fox, Toei, or anyone else who owns or is affiliated with Digimon. The characters of Hikari and Takeru belong to those who own Digimon, and not me. All other ideas in this story, however, do belong to me. Why you'd want to use them is beyond me, but if you want to use the note or something, then you can e-mail me and I'll consider it. **   
  
  


**_ "An Early Morning Sojourn"  
  
By Cherry Seraphym_**

  
  
  
I stirred lazily in the bed, not really wanting to get up. But the sunlight was filtering through the cracks of the blinds, and it had been hitting my eyes for some time, so my sleep was already broken. And when I reached over to feel for him, he was not there. So I somewhat unwillingly got up and wandered over to the ensuite bathroom. After washing my face, I looked around the sink. My toothbrush was nowhere to be found, but his was stuck in the holder, and his razor and other shaving things were strewn all around the sink top .   
  
_Ugh. 3 years we've been living together and still I can't get him to pick up after himself,_ I though as I sighed. He'd at least had the decency to clean up after he shaved, if not replacing the things to where they belonged. I found my toothbrush, as well as the toothpaste, in the medicine cabinet on the wall. I brushed my teeth hurriedly, and started getting ready for the coming day.   
  
When I was finished, as well as dressed, which was 10 minutes later, I went downstairs. He was nowhere to be seen. I was starting to get worried. I made myself some coffee, and wandered over to the living room. Taped precariously to the TV, was a little yellow note. I opened it:  
  
  
_ Hikari darling,   
  
I had to leave early today. Why? Hehe, you'll find out soon enough. But anyways, don't worry about where I am, I'll meet you for lunch as usual. If you don't feel like making breakfast, I left a Spanish omelette in the microwave for you (sorry, you'll have to make your own toast!). Oh, and since I know you're going to kill me about leaving you like this, let me give you some hints on this surprise : Some people are visiting, some people you haven't seen in a LONG time. Oh and, I have something for you too!   
  
Till I see you again lovely!   
  
Yours Forever, Takeru   
  
_  
Of course. Typical of him to annoy me with such childish, unhelpful notes. I sighed again, and then unexpectedly, burst into a fit of giggles. He used to do this to me all the time when we were teens. Why should I expect him change when we were only in our early twenties?   
  
  
** Author's Notes: So, what did you think? I know it's short. And it's plotless. But what can you do? This is my first posted Digimon fic. Would anyone like to see a continutation of this? It was supposed to be a big long story, but then I just ran out of ideas. I think it's alright on it's own. What do you think? Please review. Again no flames. Thanks for reading, tata! - Cherry Seraphym**  
  



	2. Bustle and Surprise

  
** Author's Notes: Purely plotless Takari fluff. That's all. If you don't like Takari and/or you don't like fluff, then don't read this, because flames about the couple aren't going to be acknowledged. Thank you guys for so many reviews! Wow, I'm amazed! I really hadn't planned on continuing this, but with so many people telling me it was too short and that I should continue...well, I'm rather soft hearted. Well, I should warn you, it is still pointless. I'm still using Japanese names. I know nothing about any universities - I'm in middle school! So if facts are wrong, forgive me. Let's just call it creativity, k? Also..my writing is...not good in this chapter, so you can flame about the poor quality of the writing if you wish. Um...so...read, and enjoy! P.S. Hikari's thoughts are supposed to be in _ italics_, but not all of them are, as I screwed up on the writing style.   
  
Disclaimer : "Digimon" and it's characters do not belong to me. This is a work of fiction written for entertainment purposes only. No profits are being made, and any benefit to me from this story is non-monetary (i.e reviews). Please do not steal my work because, I own all of this story but the characters (and Tokyo University)!**   
  
  


**_  
"An Early Morning Sojourn - Chapter 2:"Bustle and Surprise"  
  
By Cherry Seraphym_**

  
  
  
My last class before lunch was philosophy with Professor Saunders, one of the many foreign faculty members at Tokyo University. Philosophy wasn't a class I particularly wanted, but Taichi and some other people had recommended it. So I took it, and I love it now, but everything was messed up today by Takeru's little note.   
  
I hadn't heard from him all day, and joy of joys, he'd turned his cell phone off, so I couldn't reach him. If it had been anyone other than Takeru Takaishi pulling the disappearing act, I would have been suspicious, but Takeru was still golden boy in the honesty and morality department, so I trusted him. I knew that all I could do was wait impatiently.   
  
So as my classmates argued with Professor Saunders, I slouched listlessly in my chair. I'd have to get someone's notes. But it didn't matter much. Finally, class was over, and I probably knocked a dozen people over in the process of rushing out.   
  
Tokyo University is filled with students, and I mean literally. Hundreds upon hundreds. But then, so is Odaiba High. I reflected unhappily on this fact while trying to zoom through the throngs of people on their way out. I was lucky that I wasn't going far - Takeru had me so much on edge that I was most likely too tense to drive anywhere. He and I always meet for lunch at a little café, about 5 minutes away from campus. It isn't big, but it is pretty popular, but not with kids from Tokyo U, which gives us a sort of privacy. I reached there in record time today, and I found TK at the back booth we often sat at. To my surprise, he was alone. In the note, he'd written that people were coming, and I figured that since I hadn't seen him all day, they would be with him. _ Oh well, more time to grill him,_ I thought smugly, making my way over to him.   
  
I sat down across from him quietly. He was engrossed in a book and hadn't noticed. Time for fun. Making my voice as sultry as possible, I whispered, "Hey cutie, waiting for someone?" Yes I'm lame, but it's unbelievable what Takeru falls for. He nearly jumped out of his seat! I laughed.   
  
"Wha? Oh, Hikari, good god you scared me!"   
  
"What, you don't like it when girls make advances?"   
  
"Hikari, I meant-"   
  
"I know, it's been a long morning, especially since I got up at 9 instead of 7 this morning. So tell me, what's up with that note?" Yes, I was being nonchalant, but I was burning with curiosity.   
  
He grinned, "Well, we're going to have visitors."   
  
"Like?"   
  
"People."   
  
"Well, duh, people! Really Takeru, monsters from another world are our visitors." We both laughed. But we sobered quickly.   
  
"How quickly we forget, huh?" TK said softly.   
  
"I miss them," I whispered. It wasn't really funny how a slip of the tongue could hurt us (what was funny was that the I had not even thought about what I was saying, which was not usual of me). We hadn't seen Gatomon and Patamon in years. They'd 'mysteriously' disappeared, and despite Gennai's best efforts, they couldn't be located. I don't like thinking about it.   
  
"I miss them too," Takeru replied. I did not want to be sad today.   
  
So with my fluid grace, I changed the topic. "Well, since we've ruled out the possibility of anything other than human visitors, will you please tell me who?"   
  
"Patience is a virtue."   
  
I grimaced.   
  
"Fine. But only because I hate to see you frown."   
  
"Sap!"   
  
"I thought you liked sappiness!"   
  
"Stop stalling."   
  
"Li, Sakura, and Willis."   
  
"Are you serious! Oh my goodness, Takeru that's awesome! How'd you find out? When are they coming?" Li, Sakura, and Willis are friends of ours from way, way back. I hadn't seen them in a long time, and I'd barely heard of or from them in the past few years, so I was more than a little shocked when I heard the next thing Takeru had to say.   
  
"They're here, in a hotel, we're meeting them in 20 minutes. Willis called me early this morning after getting my cell number from Dai, who couldn't remember our home number. Willis wanted to see how we were doing. He finished his degree a month ago and decided to visit everyone. Sakura called two nights ago when you were out. She was in town and wondered whether it would be ok for her and Li and their baby girl to come by after so long."   
  
"Li and Sakura have a child?"   
  
"2 months old. They've been married for a year and a half now, so she says."   
  
"Wow! That's...wow...wait, 20 minutes?!"   
  
"15."   
  
"Holy crap TK, we have to get home!"   
  
"But Kari, we haven't ordered lunch yet!"   
  
_Men!_ Takeru, with all of his virtues, still did not understand that how I look is very important to me, and well, I looked a mess. So with less than 10 minutes before meeting friends I hadn't seen in almost 10 years, I swept TK out of the café and raced home.   
  
  
** Author's Notes: Yes, this is slightly longer than the other one. But this is not as well written in my opinion. But I want YOUR opinion. So review, k? or e-mail me (cherry_seraphym@hotmail.com). Li and Sakura (whom I DON'T own) are indeed from Card Captor Sakura, but this isn't a crossover, so if you don't watch, don't worry. About the 'disappeared' thing, well, that won't be developed, so don't ask. I'll be continuing this fic, though probably not in the forseeable future. Thanks for reading, come back later! ^_^ - Cherry Seraphym**  
  



End file.
